


american football

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, American Football, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Stony Bingo, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Tony asks Steve to go to a football game because he understands absolutely nothing about the sport.Definitely not for any other reason.





	american football

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my 'celebratory kiss' bingo square.

_Idiot. Idiot! He’s going to reject you. Why would he want to go to the game with—_

“Yeah, sure. I’d love that,” Steve smiles. And oh, how Tony loved that smile. What with those straight, white teeth, and those dimples, and the way his blue eyes shined with adorable, apple-pie innocence.

Tony bites his lip. “Okay, yes. Great. Good. Awesome,” he laughs nervously. “I’ll see you there. It’d probably be good if I actually understood what was going on for once. Thanks so much.”

“It’s no problem,” Steve says softly, shaking his head. “I’ve got to get to class. See you later, Tony.”

“Bye, Steve,” Tony grins. He watches as the tiny blond walks off, disappearing into the crowd of high school students. He sighs, _what had he gotten himself into?_ Tony hoped it hadn’t sounded like he was asking Steve out on a date. Or that he’d sounded desperate. Or uninterested. Or, or—

“You good there, Tones?” Rhodey says, a firm hand on Tony’s shoulder. There’s concern in his voice, but then again, when _isn’t_ there?

“Yep,” he rasps, “Just peachy.”

Rhodey raises an unconvinced eyebrow. “Is this about Steve again? If he—“

“No, no, nothing happened. I just, ah, asked him to go to the game with me?” Tony shrugs curtly, stiffly. “He said yes, actually. But like, not in a date way.”

“Tony...”

“Yeah, yeah. If only I had the balls to ask him out on a _real_ date—“

“That’s not what I’m saying, Tones,” Rhodey sighs. “I’m saying don’t be disappointed when _you_ end up thinking it’s a date.”

“I’m not gonna—“

“Yes, you are. Now get to class, you slacker,” Rhodey gives Tony a friendly clap on the back before walking off in the opposite direction. Tony slumps his shoulders. Yeah, he was probably going to end up thinking it was a date. Or maybe just overthinking. Or whatever.

Overthinking that had already started and would continue until tonight’s football game.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to class.

 

-=-

 

“Steve, Steve! Here!” Tony waves the blond over to his spot in the bleachers. Steve’s expression brightens the moment he spots Tony. A warm feeling runs through the latter.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve smiles, placing himself to Tony’s left.

“Hi,” Tony greets, “You ready to teach me about American football?”

Steve huffs out a laugh, nodding his head. “You bet,” he nudges Tony.

They share small talk until the game begins. Tony honestly doesn’t understand the appeal of the brutish sport, but hey, if it pleases his crush, why not sit and listen. Tony imagined the way Steve spoke about the rules and the plays was the way Tony might speak about his inventions and tech. Even if most of what Steve says goes in through one ear and out the other, Tony is still enraptured by the sound of his voice.

Then suddenly, according to Steve, the game has nearly come to a close, and their school’s team was winning by a significant amount. The blond’s attention is pulled away from Tony, unfortunately, as the game approaches the end of the final quarter.

Judging by the cheers and the celebrations of Tony’s peers as well as Steve just seconds later, they had won. Unsurprisingly. He’d likely have to go congratulate Rhodes after his... thing with Steve.

What was surprising, in contrast with the win, was when Steve—grinning ear-to-ear—grabbed Tony’s face and brought their lips together. The kiss was messy and quick, but holy _hell_ it was still something. Something extremely unexpected.

Tony blinks owlishly, Steve a mirror reaction, frozen in spot.

“Shit, I’m... I’m so sorry. I didn’t—“

Tony initiates a kiss this time, cutting Steve off. It lasts a lot longer and is less messy, but still unexperienced. Tony doesn’t mind, though.

Maybe he should have taken Steve to a game a lot earlier on.


End file.
